Old Meetings and New Enemies
by XxLe4tf0r4eadxX
Summary: Yokai Academy is in panic, a virus has spread in the human world and Tsukune tends to save everyone he knows, unless they are turned. One particular high school group then fight off 'them' as they use desperate measures to survive and Takashi meets an old friend...and enemy. Tsukune's image is the cover photo. R
1. Prologue: The Epidemic

**A/N: People will be getting cut off A LOT in this chapter. Just a little warning.**

**Trivia: Tsukune knows how to fire a weapon.**

** His picture is the story cover. **

** He has a different personality and age.**

**_INTRODUCTION: THE EPIDEMIC_**

_Unknown Area_

"YES, IT WORKED! MY SCIENCE EXPERIMENT WORKED FINALLY!" A scientist shouted in happiness, jumping up and down. In the area he was in, a red light emitted from the top, making the red glow around the room and tools and various computers surrounded the scientist and right in front of the scientist, stood an undead man, who died of an unknown cause. The undead man showed various features, such as blackness around the eyes with a slightly gone pupil. A reeking and unfamiliar scent emitted from the man, which causing the scientist to cough at the disgusting smell. "And that is going to need some work..." The scientist noted and chuckled. He went to the computer to record his experiment. He knew that many of his experiments failed of regenerative tissue, but this particular man was the only person it worked on. He knew that this type of experiment can cause either havoc, or make him famous, or rich. He grinned at the thought of it as he started to type words on the computer, with a video camera on the computer on. Unknowingly, the undead man was walking toward the scientist. The man had blood coming out his nose and mouth, seemingly in small puddles as it fell on the ground with a slight dripping sound every time it fell of his dead face, leaving trails of blood all over him, with the disgusting smell became stronger.

_Man...once I show this to the public... _He thought and his grin became even bigger at the thought of showing his long hard fight to bring back the dead. His thought of his dead father and mom fueled his appetite of bringing them back. He barely even knew what to DO with this type of person if he were to attack, but that type of thought was stored away, ignored and hidden in his brain. If anything bad were to happen, he knew what to do, but would he do it in time if things gone to hell and his experiment came out of his hideout?

The figure groaned and the scientist turned his back to the computer, only to find his neck bit by this abomination of a experiment.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The scientist never realized it until blood started to squirt out of the bitten area, with the 'zombie' only biting more into it. He screamed in pain and agony. Pain because of the teeth grinding against his flesh, blood and tissue and agony because of his failed experiment. He was so looking forward to bring back his dead dad and mom. The ones he grew up with and helped him through his journey. Just then, something different happened. He felt the pain subside, but drowsiness was slowly engulfing him as his entire body was failing, with the saliva of his experiment running through his veins which spread quickly like an airborne virus. He fell down, with the zombie on top of him, getting into his flesh and passing out. The zombie stopped his feast as it started to stand up and started following the sound. The sound of cars and people combined as it walked to the door and started to bang on it, with it having no knowledge of the normal human. It became desperate for flesh and blood as it started to try and forcefully push the door open. The metal part which make the door open and close gave in, and the door fell off with the zombie on top of it with it groaning slightly. Two male pedestrians that are dressed in business suits are walking on the sidewalk when looked to their right and saw the figure and the door on top. They immediately dropped their bags that they were carrying to work and ran up to the zombie, not knowing he was actually a zombie.

"Sir, are you okay?" One of them asked, sticking his hand out as a friendly gesture.

This was going to change.

The zombie suddenly stood up quickly and bit the person on the neck, ravaging the man of his flesh and blood with him screaming in pain. More pedestrians showed up and tried to get the zombie off the man, but the scientist ended up being one of the undead and bit one of the pedestrians, and more and more people began trying to tear these two apart from the other, but others began to run away. It was a chain of the undead, with more and more people getting infected and one biting another, starting with just a single scientist with a dead body.

* * *

**Scene Change: Yokai Academy**

"TSUKUUUUUUUUNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A familiar pink-haired vampire greeted happily to the Aono, to which he responded by rubbing the back of his head. He smiled at her presence near him to which she hugs him, with him returning the favor. It was a normal day at Yokai Academy. The sun was shining normally with the blue sky and a few clouds up in the sky, marking the sky with white puffs of smoke. It was slightly cold, but he didn't mind as he loved this type of weather. Tsukune smiles at this type of day.

"Hi Moka!" He greeted back, embracing her a bit more tighter. Then it comes...She opens her mouth, revealing quite sharp fangs and bit his vein on his neck, sucking the tasty and delicious blood he has. He winces in pain as he felt the pinch come on, with him inhaling heavily for a moment before exhaling. The pain suddenly subsided, with Moka closing the wound and stepped back, savoring the taste of the left-over blood on her mouth. He felt a small wave of drowsiness hit him as the blood was taken out of his system, getting replenished. They walked together to school, but noticed something odd. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari was not here. He tilted his head. _Strange, I will find them after I call my Mom._ He made a mental note as he began walking faster, which to Moka suddenly adapts and notices. He then looked around and saw very few students. Except, they are running toward the academy.

"Tsukune...what's happening?" She asks with worry, to which he looks at her with a curious expression.

"I have no idea, but let's go, quickly!" He commanded, to which she nods with determination and they began running full speed ahead towards the academy, which seems quiet outside, but in the inside, it's loud. _What the fuck is happening? It's like were about to attack. _The young Aono was wrong.

When they opened the doors, they find it filled with words and people, running quickly about to their classrooms, with some of the students heading somewhere, their destination and objective unknown to the pair. As the pair looked closely around, they saw ruffled papers, newspapers, bags and other stuff. They then looked toward two people talking.

"Dude, come on, we have to go now!"

"What the hell is wrong with everybody?!"

"No time to explain, let's get to class now! Were heading to our home afterwards...if they let us."

All these words surprised Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya, he then ran to his homeroom, where he finds his a disturbed Yukari, a surprised Kurumu and a slightly scared Mizore. He had enough of not knowing the answer to his questions in his mind. He then looked toward the desks of students, only to either find a few students scared or empty desks. A school for monsters to co-exist with humans in a panic is a situation Tsukune does NOT want to be in.

"One question...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" The Aono demands, slamming his fists down on Ms. Nekonome's desk, startling her with a worried expression. Tsukune was only like this when he was angry,mad, sad or just curious. Kurumu looked up at Tsukune and ran up to him, putting her arm on his shoulder.

"The school is in panic, there is an outbreak of a virus in the human world, and it seemed to...bring back the dead. It has already infected almost a whole city in just an hour, and currently it has spread globally partially. Yukari and Ruby have took the virus and found it can affect monsters too. Ruby is currently testing if the virus can travel through the tunnel." No wonder the school was in panic, but the sentence after that didn't make him better. It made him worse.

"Tsukune. I'm sorry, but...I don't think your parents are...alive anymore." He can't believe what he is hearing. No way a virus can spread THAT fast. He only had one option.

Call his parents and Kyouko.

He rushed to the phone where he can contact the human world like the speed of light. The harem of girls looked at him with worry as he left the classroom. Moka then ran after the worried Aono, a determined expression on his face. Once he reached it, he dialed quickly, not missing a number.

"Pick up...Pick up...Pick up!" He cursed at the telephone. It began ringing and after a few seconds, a voice spoke through.

"He- Hello?" He sighed in relief that he knew his parents were ok.

"MOM! I NEED YOU TO GO MY BUS STOP RIGHT NOW! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, JUST GO!" He commands his mother, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Tsukune, it's you!" His mom sighed in relief also.

"Listen Tsukune, I need you to go to 38-" She was cut off by her son.

"MOM! GO TO MY BUS STOP RIGHT NOW AND BRING DAD AND KYOUKO! ILL MEET YOU THERE IN A FEW MINUTES! BRING MY SUITCASE UNDER MY BED ALSO! DONT ASK JUST GO!" He then hung up the phone, knowing that his mother will comply with his order if he was serious. He then ran towards the bus stop, through the doors. He didn't know he was being followed by the harem though. Many thoughts ran through his head. Was his dad dead? Was his cousin dead? Was his house on fire? Was his mom infected? Why are the students running if they are in a different dimension? He didn't know the answer to those questions, but he was determined to bring his relatives to safety.

Conveniently, when he arrived at the Yokai Bus Stop, the crazy and dark bus driver was there, smoking. He then took the almost-finished cigarette and dropped it on the ground, stomping it, the fire burning out quickly. he then put his hands in his pockets and looked at the distance to find Tsukune in front of him. He didn't even flinch to the distance between the two.

"Kid, things are getting messed up in the Human world. About that, why are you here?" The bus drive asked in his raspy, normal voice.

"I need to go to the human world. I also got to pick a few people up and bring them here. Can you do that?" The determined Aono explained. The bus driver chuckled and went in the bus.

"We got to leave once we reach the bus stop and pick those relatives of yours up." The bus driver kicks up the gear and starts going backwards and sideways, making the bus facing front of the tunnel and went full speed ahead. Tsukune was beside the bus driver, wishing that they were there already.

One thing for sure, there was something going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXX A minute later **

Tsukune and the bus driver arrived at the bus stop, to find at least 6 suitcases with 3 people. The three relatives with scared looks.

"Three words, GET IN NOW!" The Aono orders them, stepping outside giving space to give them to go inside. He then looked at the suitcases and then to the bus driver, who he gives a nod with the bus driver nodding back at him. It was obvious he has spoken to him. Tsukune then brought the 4 suitcases inside the bus that belonged to the family and stepped out. But the other two was something he had a long time. Something his father gave him for his birthday of a certain age.

"Alright son, I don't know where you are taking us, but get in now." Koji tells him with calm, but Tsukune shook his head.

"...You guys are worth living for. I am not. But you will be somewhere safe and protected. See you later." Tsukune's family looked at him like he was crazy until the door closed. They realized he was not joking and they began to bang the windows, speaking unheard words before the bus went on it's trip to his school. The hidden monster dimension, hidden in plain sight. He waved goodbye with a sad expression as he saw the sobbing face of his mother and with his father comforting her, with them disappearing. He sighed, even though he might have saved his family, he was not done yet. He knew humans were forbidden, but they will HAVE to hide somewhere.

He then looked at a suitcase that was silver and opened a little leather packet around the two zippers, revealing a lock needing a 3 number combination. He memorized the numbers. Carefully, he put in the numbers; 1-1-7. The lock opened, and as he opened the bag, beauty engulfed his pupils as he saw something that will protect him. Something that he used to do with his father.

An M4A1 Special Operations Modifications weapon. It was an expensive piece that his father got off from a crazy dealer for Tsukune's birthday. The modifications on the weapon was an ACOG Scope on the top with a QD Sound Silencer with a Forward handgrip with a laser sight attached to the side with 5 extended clips enough to hold 45 bullets. What a crazy father he had. Even his father couldn't even aim a weapon like that, but Tsukune taught himself. A long stripe of strong wool was attached to both ends of the weapon. He then grabbed the rifle and looked around it and settled it down, grabbing 5 clips loaded with bullets fit to be fired and stored it away in his pockets, seemingly that they are larger in the inside except for one clip, which he loaded it into the rifle and cocked it, ready to be fired. He then put it on his shoulder, the wool hanging on to his shoulder as the weight of the weapon fought it. He looked at the other suitcase, but found it was just his packing bag. He started to run to one particular place he knew where people need help and one place he knew someone and the closest area and closest building. **(A/N: Yes, his father was crazy.)**

_Fujimi High School_

* * *

**Scene Change: Current time and with Takashi**

Takashi was wearing his normal school attire, everything usually black. He was also skipping class, leaning against the cold, metal railing with his head on his arms. He also seemingly looked a few stories a bit high. Leaves of the Cherry Blossom tree fly through him with the momentum of the wind. He was thinking about something. Something way back before then and something that is bothering him right now in this very moment.

_Flashback_

_"You know, were going to get married one day, right Takashi!?" Rei Miyamoto asked him with wonder, his childhood friend. Cherry Blossom leaves fall off, making a beautiful setting with the sunlight on the horizon shining, making a bright orange light shine. Takashi Komuro looks at her with surprise, both of them being naive of what happens during marriage._

_"Really?!" He wants to confirm, but she just nodded her head with a little jump._

_"Yeah!" Of course she confirmed. She then held her hand out, but closed every finger except the thumb and pinky. "Pinky promise!" She wanted to promise him that. "Cross my heart!" Takashi's pinky then interwines with hers, symbolizing a relationship between the two._

_"And hope to die..." He finishes her. He smiled and so did she._

_XXXXXXX_

_"Why the hell do you have to repeat the grade?!" Takashi asks, surprised at her remark despite being a straight A student._

_"You wouldn't understand...Takashi."_

_XXXXXXX_

_In a classroom, with Hisashi sitting down on his desk and his schoolbag in fornt of him, wearing the normal male school attire._

_"Were in the same class again?" He notes with a bit of happiness in his voice. "Cool."_

_XXXXXXX_

_Train crossing with the light flashing and the bar lowering, signaling a train is on it's way. Hisashi and Rei are looking at each other, happy to be with each other, enjoying one's company before looking away in embarrassment._

_Flashback ends_

"Pinky promise." He repeated the words that she said in a low and sad voice...The words 'she' promised...The words that needed to be done...

"Across my heart..."

"Hope to die..." He finishes the remark.

"Yeah right...you broke the promise, didn't you Rei?" He scoffed quietly. Little did he know, a familiar pink haired girl with two long strands was behind him, shaking her head in disgust.

"That's so stupid." She blurts out the words. His eyes opened a bit wide as he looked up, only to find none other than Saya Takagi, a genius with a careless attitude.

"What do you want?" He asks, just wishing for her to leave him alone. She was looking at him with a disapproving stare and her hands at her hips.

"Every time you have to face something you don't like, you come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own pity corner." She explains, remembering all the times he went up here at bad times.

"Just look at you!" She walked up to him and stuck her head out towards his head with him raising an eyebrow. "It's already first semester, so how EVER are YOU going to make it through the year?"

"I could say the same to you. Fifth period isn't even over yet." He calmly retorts, looking away from her and looking towards a building. She looks to the side, closing her eyes like a model.

"It's okay cause I am a genius anyways. Unlike you, who got into this school by DUMB luck." Putting emphasis on the work dumb to which his facial expression turns into a scowl.

"Takagi, why do you always treat me like that? Why can't you just leave me the FUCK alone?" He responds evenly, only to be hit back.

"Because I don't like stupid people. Especially ones who don't admit their stupid." She responds back.

"I mean your pretty stupid but at least you know you are." She remarks. He hates it when she still talks like a bitch.

"Fuck you." He whispers angrily so she can't hear him.

"What was that I heard?"

"Nothing." He quickly responds, and then goes back to his position on the rail, sighing at this tired conversation. She also sighed as she moved her position.

"Grow up, even when your friend dumped you." His face flinches and she walks away in disgust, her face like a but deep down, she 'does' have feelings for him.

He then remembered the time where she admitted that he didn't notice that she liked him, until a bang was heard at the front gate, to which he looks for the sign as he saw a man, bumping into the closed school gates, seemingly trying to reach inside the school only to be stopped.

Due to the loud banging, four teachers from the faculty has approached the gate, knowing the loud banging that can be heard from across the school. One of the teachers held a long stick with two ends pointing out in a circular motion. A female teacher began to speak.

"You there, what do you think you are doing? This is a private school," She explains calmly, but the man didn't seem to notice or respond, to which Teshima, a teacher is going to extreme measures if to make this person leave the school entrance.

"It's okay Ms. Ayashi. I got this." He smiled and decided to be the man of the day, but he was wrong. He pulled up his sleeve and walked close to the gate within arm length and grabbed the person's clothing and pulled him in, to which the person was banged against the gate and he groaned, but it didn't seem like pain. The momentum was momentarily stopped as the person's clothing was still grabbed.

"Mr. Teshima!" She said the name with worry. "Excessive violence is-" She was cut off when something odd happened. Something no one expected. The man behind the gate then used it arms and hands to grab Mr. Teshima's arm and bite it. Mr. Teshima screamed in pain as he felt the blood gush out of his system. He then fell backwards, to which the zombie seemingly let go.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, somewhat echoing so Takashi can hear. The teacher fell backwards, blood marks traced everywhere around and on the man, rolling in severe pain unimaginable. Takashi watched with astonishment and surprise._ What the fuck was that?_ He asked himself in his mind, seemingly the first thing that came to his mind is cannibals or zombies.

"Oh my gosh he's dead..." The two teachers except Ms. Ayashi know it.

"That's impossible, he was ju-" She was cut off once again when one of his fingers moved. Mr. Teshima then started to slowly get up, using his arms for support, but he seemed...wavy.

"Mr. Teshima! Are you alright?" She asked with worry, to which his eyes opened, but a black line surrounded his eyes to which the 3 teachers don't notice.

"Thank god your alright Mr. Teshima." She sighed in relief as she used her hand to momentarily wipe sweat that formed when he looked dead.

"You had me worr-" She keeps getting cut off. But he also did something no one expected. He grabbed her boobs to sustain support to go up to her neck and then bit her, the blood quickly gushing out as she screamed in pain that echoed louder than Mr. Teshima's voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Takashi stepped backwards, not believing the sight of what he saw as he began to run upstairs. He then reached the door, blasting through it with a small clang from the sudden impact and then ran to Rei Miyamoto's current class right now, but also his period that he missed. He then stopped in front of the door, his momentum from running making him slightly move forward, but put his feet down to sustain it. He opened the door quickly with a slam, to everyone's notice at Takashi's presence at the door. He walked slowly, heading to Rei, inhaling and exhaling quickly at the sudden running. He felt is heart thumping, the blood flowing through his veins quickly. Rei looked up to her right side, stopped writing just to look at the person that came upon her.

"Komuro, you couldn't be just happy skipping my class?" The teacher asks, raising his eyebrow, but he just ignored it and grabbed Rei's right arm tight, pulling her out of her chair and making her stand up.

"Come with me. We are getting out of here." He told her. She look surprised at his sudden outburst of words.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Just then Hasashi walked behind Takashi with a questionable look on his face.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Saya then stood up in the disruption, slightly annoyed by Takashi.

"People just got killed in the front gate. No bullshit." Hasashi was stunned as his body moved back a few millimeters. He couldn't believe it. He could tell seriousness in Takashi's tone, but this was a prank used WAY too many times.

"Seriously?" He wanted to confirm it, but the next sentence just answered it.

"Why the hell would I pull a stupid prank like this in front of the whole classroom that makes me look like an idiot?!" All the people look at the two, hearing their conversation and having a war of thoughts in their minds. Then Rei pulled her arm off of Takashi's grip.

"Jesus, what's going on?! I can 'never' understa-"

SLAP!

She was then cut off by a meeting of Takashi's hand to her cheeks. She then held the cheek, easing the pain a little, but it hurt.

"Wha-"

"Listen to me!" He shouted towards her, then looked toward Hasashi, who has a face that says, "Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Quick scene change: Hall**

"What the hell is going on?" Rei asks Takashi, the three running in the hall.

"There was someone at the gate and P.E Teachers checked it out and something happened, then those teachers started attacking each other." Of course he remembered. He remembered every detail of it.

"That's insane." Rei declares.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Forgot something?"

"If what you told me is true, we need weapons." Hasahi said, opening the closet revealing cleaning supplies, but grabbed a particular broom, but broke it, the end that was connecting the straws was broken, being sharp and gave it to Rei. Takashi grabbed a metal baseball bat from a large bag nearby, but Takashi noticed that Hasashi didn't have a weapon.

"What about you?"

"I've got a black belt in Karate." He smirked, with Takashi rolling his eyes._ Too...fucking...perfect_

"Come on, we go to get out of the school."

"Let's call the police. I can talk to my father." Rei practically asking for a phone, to which Takashi gives her. Of course bringing a phone to school is against the rules, but he has brought it anyway. As she dialed the number and rang a few times...

Booooooooop...

Booooooooop...

"No way..."

"What is it?" Takashi asks her, but she pressed a button, making the volume louder for the normal ear to sustain if put next to it.

"You may sail the line or call back again later. Currently, the police department has seemingly high call volume." It then repeated the line over and over.

"My dad is busy... It's impossible." Seemingly on cue, the school intercom suddenly comes on.

"**THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS FOR ALL THE STUDENTS! AN EMERGENCY SITUATION IS TAKING PLACE INSIDE THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW! ALL STUDENTS MUST FOLLOW YOUR TEACHER'S INSTRUCTIONS AND** **EVACUATE!**" The person then repeats the message, only a door to be heard with a follow of screeching, making him stop speaking.

"It's happening." Takashi exclaimed. Every class was listening to announcement with tension.

"**Urgh...get away from me, I said Get Back!...**" Silence followed until it was heard again. "**UAGH! AGGGHHHH! HELP! HEEEELLLLP! HEL- AHHHHHhhhhhh...**" Silence followed, the scream echoing through the whole school. Silence was in EVERY classroom as the students were shocked at the hearing. A few seconds later...

**HELL HAPPENED...**

**A/N: Please review and fav and follow, if you like this crossover. I might continue if I at least get 1-3 reviews and 1 follow or 1 favorite. I need to fix some words on this so please, check daily as I fix this. Cheers! ~ XxLe4tf0r4eadxX**

**And here is a preview of things that MIGHT happen, which will depend on my continuation. **

**Preview 1: **"REI!" Hasashi yelled, grabbing Takashi's bat before going down stairs to save Rei. Takashi flinched as it hurt him to see Hasashi save her.

**Preview 2: **"MOVE!" Takashi yelled at the group, to which they began to run toward a small bus, only to hear something, but didn't mind as they head to their destination.

Pssht. Pssht. Pssht. Pssht.

Four zombies went down with a thud on the ground, only to find holes inside and outside of their head. Takashi stopped and looked at the zombies, only to look up and find a familiar figure. The sun emitted light, only for the face of the person who killed the zombies hidden. Takashi stood there, speechless as he stood where the figure walks forward.

"Let's go." The figure said, only for his voice to be revealed as a memory.

"COME ON TAKASHI! DON'T BE LEFT BEHIND!" Rei shouted at him, to which she impaled a zombie in it's head, the blood spilling out.

**Preview 3: **The light was being casted from a window, revealing a bit of a shadow of the struts that make the window look creative. As the light shined, there was a pair, a boy and a girl standing, as they looked to each other's eyes and the male is holding her chin as he looked down, and put his lips against hers, to which the girl protested a bit by moving, but closed her eyes as she embraced the love that she is receiving.

**Das all. Please review gently, if anyone ever does.**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Testing

**A/N: Sorry I took a while, I am busy with school and I have a D in Algebra 1! So please bear with me whoever reads this! I'm working on other stories as well as my homework, so please wait every 'year' for a new chapter. Not really. This is all I could write so please think of this is a preview, again. I'm still writing this, with my plans worked out as well, so thank you for waiting**

_Scene: Yokai Academy_**  
**

Ruby has a determined look on her face as she had a glass jar in her hand and her wand in the other, an unknown substance inside the jar, not climbing out. A purple aura surrounded the jar as she walked, her footsteps against rock was the only sound she heard as she walked toward the tunnel, the link between the human world and the monster world. She also discovered that it was a virus containing something a monster can't hold, but a dark lord can contain. Of course, walls and perception filters were fitted inside and outside and the entrances of the tunnel, but 'they' might wander, and sound travelling through the interdimensional tunnel was slightly possible, as 'they' are attracted to noise. She slowly reached the tunnel, the sun shining brightly at her hair as it glows a bit orange against it. She then reached the tunnel as she put the jar a few feet INSIDE the tunnel and opened it quickly, waving her wand in a rhythm in front her, the jar and the cap disappearing, with the substance dropping onto the floor softly.

Just then, her wand glows, stronger and brighter, or faded and darker in a rhythm, to which she smiles. _At least the virus can't travel through the tunnel._ Until the glow faded a few seconds long until it glowed bright, the brightness unimaginable with the wand shaking her hand, despite her not doing it. _No..._ The wand stopped shaking as the glow faded. _Not good!_ Was the current thought as the blood and color drained from her face. She then waved her wand and a bright, blue flame appeared on the substance and it disappeared, seemingly disappeared from the face of the dimension. She then took a few steps back as she began to tighten her grip on her wand, both hands now on it.

She then ran back to the academy.


End file.
